Talk:Movies: ROFLs Rants and Reviews/@comment-13887191-20131210001008/@comment-13887191-20131210015118
Flash has zoom and his origin stories, which make for a great standalone for the guy. His access to the Speedforce and the insane power that he inherited from it make him an awesome guy to do standalone. He has fought Zoom alone many times. They can do a whole story on Flash and how he gained the Speedforce and became so insanely fast and make Zoom the main villain, since that was Flash's solo villain. As for Wonder Woman, as I said before, the lady has Cheetah haha. They can easily, just like with flash, incorporate her own origin story and use it for her to defeat Cheetah. Cheetah is a very, very formidable villainess, with the strength and durability of Superman and speed of Flash, so, she is certainly no pushover. A movie that focuses on just Wonder Woman and her badassery would certainly make for a great one. At least how I see it haha. I might agree with you about Flash, but Wonder Woman can make an epic film of her origin stories and her getting tormented by, but finally defeating Cheetah. Or they can also do a film on the comic in which she fought solo toe to toe with Superwoman, who can also fight toe to toe with Superman. Or I guess, since Superwoman is kind of an enemy of the team, they could do a standalone movie from her perspective, making the Justice League her enemies and showing her as kickass. That, or they can cut out the other Justice League members and show Wonder Woman's origin, along with WW fighting SW, or Cheetah. One of those two haha. Or even the bloodlusted Superman, when Wonder Woman put his ass down without even killing him ;) I agree. And that's precisely how I feel about trying to make a Teen Titans, Justice League, Flash, or Wonder Woman movie based on all these people's adventures. It can't be done. "The Last Airbender" should simply have focused on Zhao as the villain, or escaping from this hotheaded prince known as Zuko, rather than try to squeeze a whole book of epicness into about a two hour movie. Agreed? I also agree about the Equalist plot. Also, Noatak and Tarrlok could very well be interesting villains/antiheroes for the plot of a film. Because, for Book 1 of TLOK, the villain was the same throughout. There was no fluctuation. It built up like a movie. Hell, just to save time, they could easily remove the extraneous elements, such as the obnoxious love triangle, Meelo's potty humor, and the like. Book 2, on the other hand, could not be squeezed into a movie, because the buildup for Unalaatu has far too many subplots that, alone, could fit into the lengths of movies, let alone the entire book. but everything in Book 1, if you think about, builds up like suspense in a thriller film and leaves your jaw dropping like "holy shit" when we get to the last few minutes of the show. Agreed there?